Amnesia
by Alina hunter
Summary: Rejected and Heartbroken Naruto gives up on trying to make Sasuke love him, angry and hurt Naruto makes a rash decision to forget his feelings about the Uchiha. But when the spell used to make Naruto forget his feelings causes him to not only forget who he is and everyone he knew, How will Sasuke react.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Rejected and Heartbroken Naruto gives up on trying to make Sasuke love him, angry and hurt Naruto makes a rash decision to forget his feelings about the Uchiha. But when the spell used to make Naruto forget his feelings causes him to not only forget who he is and everyone he knew, How will Sasuke react.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto just the plot

**Amnesia**

by Alina Hunter

* * *

"Are you sure Naruto once you make this choice it cannot be reversed?" Sakura asked a very upset Naruto

"He doesn't love me!" Naruto cried

"I can't take it anymore the heartache if he doesn't share the same fillings then whats the point of even feeling for him" he yelled into his pillow

"why did I have to fall in love with stupid Sasuke in the first place!" he sobbed

It broke both Sakura heart to see Naruto like this the boy hadn't eaten in days and his eyes were red and puffy from crying.

He had confessed his feelings to Sasuke but He turned the blond down saying he couldn't love a idiot.

Naruto was beyond hurt he was devastated he worked up the courage to tell his long time crush how he really felt and then he not only turned him down but he insulted him as well.

"No more if Sasuke thinks he to good for me than I don't want to feel these feelings anymore!" Naruto said getting up from the bed

"Wait where are you going!" Sakura asked

"I'm going to see the Hokage she'll know away to get rid of these feelings for good so that way I won't be hurt anymore!" Naruto said

* * *

"Naruto this Jutsu is forbidden and I'm not sure your reasoning is even clear!" Lady Tsunade said

"I don't care I just want to forget about the pain Sasuke caused me" he said

"Naruto you should listen to her" Sakura said

"No my decision is final!" Naruto yelled

Both Tsunade and Sakura knew that when Naruto made his mind up about something he would go through with it.

"Well I can't sway you" she said

"Lady Tsunade you can't be serious we don't know what that jutsu will do to him!" Sakura yelled

"Sakura this isn't your decision its Naruto's" Tsunade said

"lets get started, now I must warn you that I can't promise it will successfully completely remove your feelings for Sasuke but it may suppress them long enough for you to move on." She said

Tsunade did several hand signs before Naruto felt a sharp pain go through his entire body and collapsed.

* * *

Naruto awoke in the hospital seeing Tsunade and Sakura staring at him with worried expressions

"Naruto are you okay" Sakura asked he frowned

"W-who's Naruto and who are you?" he asked confused

"Naruto its me Sakura, stop kidding around!" she said

"I'm not kidding around and seriously who's this Naruto person is that my name and Where am I besides a hospital?" he said

Sakura looked a Tsunade who frowned "it seems he has amnesia, unfortunately I don't know how long it will last" she said

" what can we do!" Sakura said looking at Naruto

"Right now his condition is still delicate so he needs to rest and we will go from there" Tsunade said

Sakura nodded watching the blond fall back asleep.

" I'm going to see if I can reverse the effects of the Jutsu but if I can't he'll just have to remember on his own with the help of his friends." Tsunade said

"Oh Sasuke this is all your fault if you just would think of others besides yourself" Sakura thought leaving the hospital to tell everyone about Naruto.

* * *

**A/N: I'm a rookie at this and I'm still trying to figure out how everyone should react any suggestions **

**R&R, please be nice. **


	2. Chapter 2

Amnesia ch.2

Naruto was released from the hospital but was warned to be cautious, since he still didn't remember anything.

Sakura took Naruto home where all his friends were waiting except Sasuke seeing as no one told him about what happen to Naruto.

"This is your home Naruto." Sakura said showing him around his small apartment

"N-Naruto are you alright?" Hinata asked

"Yeah who are you!" he said

"I-I'm Hinata and this is Kiba, Shino and Akamaru my teammates and your friends." She said

"I'm sorry I don't remember you but I hope we can still be friends." he said

It took some time but Naruto learned all the names of his peers and although he tried he couldn't remember them.

* * *

after taking a nap Naruto decided to take a walk around the village

"Hey Naruto" Sakura said coming up from behind him

"Oh hey Sakura-is it?" he said

"What are you doing out here." She said

"I got board so I thought I walk around the village to see if I could remember anything." he said

"Oh" Sakura said looking around

Just then Naruto's stomach growled and Sakura decided that she would take Naruto to Ichiraku's where Naruto downed ten bowls.

"Same old Naruto" Sakura thought shaking her head

"I have to go Naruto I'll see you later." She said running off in the opposite direction.

* * *

After some time Naruto was sitting under a tree near the training field when Sasuke approached him

"Naruto!" Sasuke said

"Um who are you" Naruto said frowning

Sasuke did a double take then snorted

"Don't be stupid you idiot its me Sasuke" Sasuke said

"Don't call me an Idiot you bastard! you may know me but I don't know you." Naruto spat angrily

Sasuke flinched "What do you mean?" he said

" Its none of your business!" Naruto said getting up to leave he didn't want to spend another moment with the infuriating boy

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm a little harder than expected.

"Did you hit your head on something?" he said

"No, now let go!" Naruto snapped

"Stop playing around you idiot" Sasuke said not expecting the blond to punch him in the face

Sasuke sat on the ground holding his hand to his left cheek as he watch Naruto run off in the opposite direction

"The nerve of him who does he think he is insulting me like that I should have given him another punch" Naruto said

Sasuke walked home feeling very confused he couldn't understand what was wrong with Naruto and how he lost his memory of him.

"What am I going to do now I wanted to tell Naruto how I really feel about him but if he really doesn't remember me maybe I'll just have to make him fall in love with me all over again." Sasuke said watching Naruto from the roof tops.

* * *

**A/N: I know its short**


	3. Chapter 3

Amnesia ch.3

Sasuke was beyond pissed Naruto had spent most of the week avoiding him and when ever they did come face to face it resulted of Sasuke and Naruto verbally insulting one another. So Sasuke did the most reasonable thing to talk to Sakura to see what was wrong with Naruto.

* * *

"Sakura can I talk to you?" Sasuke asked

"Oh Hi Sasuke sure what can I do for you." Sakura said

" Whats wrong with Naruto and Why doesn't he remember me?" He said frowning

"Why? Sasuke!" She said close to tears

" You Broke his heart Sasuke, all he did was love you and you broke him!" she yelled slapping him a cross the face

" Naruto was desperate he felt that you didn't feel the same way after you told him you couldn't love an idiot, he couldn't take it any more those feelings of rejection! so he had Lady Tsunade remove them he didn't want to feel for so when she agreed to help him something went wrong and he has amnesia." She yelled

Sasuke was quite the entire time not only had he hurt Naruto he caused Naruto to lose his memory because he felt that he didn't love him.

"I... never knew! it wasn't like that I did say that but it was only because I do love him I always had and I wasn't sure how to tell him." Sasuke said

"So you hurt him." Sakura deadpanned

Sasuke flinched

"Lady Tsunade said that there's no way to reverse the effects and there's no guarantee that he'll ever get the memories he lost back because of the fact that his feelings weren't just emotional they were mental everything was mixed together and now that he has loss them he may never know you or any one like he did before." Sakura said

"Even his childhood memories are gone?" Sasuke asked for the first time he felt his heart breaking

"Yes" was all Sakura said

It was true everything that had happened to Naruto was his fault.

* * *

Sasuke walked around the village for a while trying to clear his head. However Sakura's words haunted him

"Its all my fault!" he shouted angrily at himself tears of anger and sadness blurring his sight

He stumbled into a bar and sat down, "Hey Sasuke whats the matter I've never seen you like this" the bartender said

"Its been a rough day and I don't want to talk about it." he said

"Just give me something!" he said as the bartender slid a drink his way.

He downed several drinks before stumbling out of the bar and out into the night.

* * *

Naruto had been Inside all day avoiding Sasuke not only was the boy annoying he was right down mean and pushy. It was getting late and Naruto decided to go get some ramen he downed Ten bowls and decided to head home.

Naruto was walking down the road when a very drunk Sasuke stumbled out of the bar.

"H-hey" he slurred startling Naruto when he grabbed him by the arm

"Let go of me you bastard!" Naruto said struggling to get the boy's iron grip loose.

"No way" he slurred pulling Naruto to into the nearby alley

Naruto's panic set in as Sasuke led him into a dark alleyway

"Um-Sasuke or what ever the heck your name is let me go or I will so kick your ass." Naruto said

Sasuke stopped pushing Naruto against the wall before kissing him dead on the mouth.

Naruto's eyes widen as Sasuke kissed him taking his breath away. When Sasuke finally pulled away it took Naruto a few minutes to get over his initial shock.

"Y-you just kissed me!" Naruto said Punching Sasuke in the face knocking him out before he ran.

"I can't believe he actually kissed me what the heck is wrong with that guy" Naruto yelled angrily walking down the street.

Naruto put his fingers to his lips he could still feel Sasuke's touch which made him blush madly.

Sasuke awoke disoriented with no memory of what happen last night he remember going to a bar and drinking his frustrations away but other than that it was a mystery.

What did he do last night and why did he have a black eye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Amnesia ch.4**

* * *

Sasuke was sitting at home trying to figure out what happened the night before he had been drinking and gotten drunk then woke up in an alley with a black eye he had hoped he didn't do anything stupid.

Yet there was a bigger problem on his hand he had to get Naruto to remember him and when he wanted something shaking off an Uchiha was difficult.

"Time to find Naruto" Sasuke said

It didn't Take Sasuke to long to find the blonde coming from the Hokage's office

"Hey Naruto can I…" he didn't get to finish his sentence when Naruto threw a punch at him which he effortlessly dodged.

"Stay away you pervert!" Naruto yelled throwing a fit of punches and kicks which Sasuke just dodged.

"Pervert what makes you call me that" Sasuke said frowning

"As if you don't remember your little stunt last night stay the heck away" Naruto yelled

"What did I do last night?" he asked

"What did you do! You kissed me!" Naruto yelled

Sasuke blinked both of their faces as red as a tomato "No I didn't" he said

"Um yes you did" Naruto said

"No I didn't!" Sasuke said shaking his head

"How the hell do you think you got the black eye?" Naruto yelled frustrated

"Oh god!" Sasuke said realizing the truth behind last nights binge drinking

"Just stay away from me you creep." Naruto yelled running away.

Sasuke just stared after him "well that explains a lot!" he spat angrily before a pang of sadness hit him why did he have to be such a jerk to Naruto when he confessed his feelings.

"All I had to say was I loved you too, but I couldn't I was afraid." he thought

"Every day I feel this pain, But you just turn and walk away don't you know that your killing me inside." He said out loud

"Is this what Naruto felt when I said those things to him, if so no one should have to feel this pain."

* * *

"I just don't know who he is or was to me." Naruto thought sitting in a cafe

"Ugh... this is so confusing"

"Naruto there you are!" Sakura said running up to the blonde

"Oh hey Sakura" Naruto sighed

"Whats wrong?" she asked sitting beside him

"Its that Sasuke guy!" he spat

"Ever since I've met that guy he's so confusing one minute he's insulting me then the next he's kissing me!" he shouted

Sakura's eyes widened "He kissed you!" she said

"Yeah last night, he came out of a bar drunk and just attacked me." he said shuddering at the memory

"Naruto did you remember anything when Sasuke kissed you?" she asked he shook his head no

"No I didn't remember anything about him or anyone else" he said

" its just that the guy never smiles and always has a dark look in his eyes. I thought for sure he was going to either rape me of kill me!" Naruto said

"Sasuke has been through a lot, He lost his family and clan." Sakura said sadly

"Oh" was all Naruto said

"But that doesn't give him the excuse to Verbally abuse and attack people!" he said

"I know, But maybe if you get to know him a little bit better you to could be friends again" she said getting up from the table

"I'll see you later, hang in there" She said leaving

"yeah see ya" Naruto said

* * *

Sasuke walked through the park his heart was breaking again all over

"Don't you know that you saved me Naruto" he asked no one in particular

"Ever since Itachi killed every one in my clan I was always looking for revenge and I didn't care who I hurt to get it than you showed me what true strength was." he said looking at the night sky.

"I can't lose you too"


	5. Chapter 5

**Amnesia ch.5**

* * *

Sasuke, and Sakura where at the Hokage's office they were both worried because it had been almost a month and Naruto still wasn't getting any of his memories back.

Listen you two even if Naruto remembers you It wont be from the friendship and love you once shared he will only remember you now as a stranger." Tsunade said

"There will always be a mutual attraction between you two Sasuke, but Naruto must grow to trust and love you he may have forgotten your physical aspects but his heart still remembers the pain you put him through." She said

"Why do you think that Naruto trusts you so Sakura he opens up willingly towards you because you were there for him when Sasuke broke his heart." She said

"Sasuke, Naruto can learn to trust even love you again but every time he gets too close he will inevitably pull back in fear of being hurt." She said

Sasuke walked out of the office "Sasuke" Sakura said

"Its my fault, not only have I made Naruto suffer you all are suffering too." He said walking away

He was hopeful Naruto could learn to love him and maybe they could be together he just need to find a way.

* * *

Naruto was on his way to his favorite ramen shop when he saw Sasuke. He had listen to Sakura's advice and tried to get to know Sasuke better but whenever he got close to Sasuke he didn't know why but he felt a unfamiliar sadness and just wanted to run away from him.

" Hey Naruto I was wondering if you wanted to do a mission together" he said hopefully

At first Naruto was indecisive and wanted to run but he knew he couldn't spend half his live running from Sasuke.

"Um yeah sure what it about?" he asked

Sasuke showed Naruto a picture of a merchant selling weapons.

"The man in the photograph is believed to be smuggling and selling fake weapons they want us to bring him in for questioning" Sasuke said

"I'll wait for you when your ready" Sasuke said

Naruto left to pack his things, "Hopefully this mission won't be to dangerous and difficult." he said

Naruto had been practicing his ninja skills and was getting better but he wasn't sure if he was ready to be doing a large scale mission like this one

* * *

Naruto had met Sasuke by the gate and the two left the village. by the time they reached the first village it was pouring rain and they were both soaking wet so they decided to check into a inn.

As the time passed and it was still raining outside with some thunders, they couldn't go anywhere, seeing as it was dangerous. So they stayed inside with nothing to do but talk.

"S-Sasuke what happen to your family?" Naruto asked not wanting to upset Sasuke

" You don't have to answer is you don't want to." he said looking out the window

"No its okay I'm sure Sakura already said something about it to you." he said

"Ever since I could remember I've lived in the shadow of my older brother Itachi he was the pride and joy of our clan, but then he killed them all leaving me to live." Sasuke said hatred clear in his voice.

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat

"I was about to make the biggest mistake of my life I didn't care about anything but avenging my clan and that even meant killing anyone who got in the way." he said

"But then you came along and showed me that there was more to life than just revenge, Naruto you saved my life" Sasuke said

Naruto blushed, Sasuke wasn't sure but he reached out and pulled Naruto into a tight hug.

Naruto let out a startled yelp as Sasuke suddenly grabbed him pulling him to him, Naruto help an intense pain not only in his heart but also in his head.

Naruto struggled before Sasuke let him go, Naruto dropped to his knees clutching his head screaming in pain.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said trying to calm the boy down

"Naruto its okay everything is okay!" he said stroking the blonde's hair, He wasn't sure when but Naruto passed out.

Sasuke held the boy close to him his own tears sliding down his cheek

"Please Naruto I Love you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Amnesia ch.6**

* * *

Sasuke, sat beside Naruto's bedside worried, he hadn't gotten an ounce of sleep since Naruto collapsed. Eventually Naruto did start to stir.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said

"Uh good morning Sasuke?" Naruto said a little confused.

"What's going on where are we?" he asked looking around.

"We're on a mission, do you remember anything?" Sasuke said

"Um…yeah we were talking about your past, then you hugged me" Naruto said blushing

Sasuke saw naruto's blush and smirked

"God he looks so cute when he blushes." Sasuke thought

"Um…Sasuke Why are you looking at me like that?" Naruto said blushing harder

"Oh I was a little worried when you collapsed last night." Sasuke said

"Do you think that your up for the mission or should we go back?" he said

"What! No way I'm not turning back now ever since I lost my memories of how to be a ninja I've been training so hard." He yelled causing Sasuke to jump at his sudden out burst.

"Okay, did you remember anything from your past?" Sasuke said looking at Naruto

"No" Naruto shook his head sadly

"I thought I did but now I can't remember it." He said sadly

"I Guess it won't be that easy." Sasuke frustration clear on his face said.

"Come on we've wasted enough time here already." He snapped

The both got dressed and left the village

"Let's see according to the map the next village and our target should be about 7 miles from here." Sasuke said

Naruto nodded there was a sadness in his eyes but he hid it so Sasuke wouldn't notice

"Sasuke confuses me so much I don't know are we friends or what were on a mission together but I don't know who Sasuke really is just what he tells me" Naruto thought slowing completely down to a stop, confusion clear on his face

"What am I to Sasuke?"

"Naruto! Are you listening?" Sasuke said snapping the blonde out of his thoughts

"Um yeah what were you saying" Naruto said

"You really are easily distracted you know" Sasuke smirked

"Sasuke?" Naruto said looking down at his shoes

Why did you ask me to do a mission with me...I mean everyone talks so highly of you when it comes to missions and skills this tasked seems like it would be easy for you." Naruto said in a Sad tone

Sasuke's watched Naruto causing him to fidget under his intense stare

"I thought it would be the best way for you to work on your ninja skills." Sasuke said

"Oh is that all okay?" Naruto said walking a little ways then stopping

"One more thing why did you kiss me that night you were drunk?" Naruto said

"Alcohol makes people do dumb things." Sasuke answered coolly

"Oh." Naruto said disappointed but also relieved

* * *

The two arrived at their destination and found their target who was trying to con a villager.

"Rokuro! your under Arrest for selling fake weapons." Sasuke said

The man was in his late 30's wearing a merchants outfit and dark shades. He took a look at their headbands and smirked devilishly.

"Your from the village hidden in the Leaves." he said his voice calm

"So they sent two kids to stop me?" he laughed

"Whats so funny!" Naruto yelled his face turning red with anger

"You are" Rokuro said

"I'm not going down without a fight so lets see what you got!" he said his eyes turning into slits as he gave a wide toothy grin showing sharp razor teeth

"Transform" he yelled turning himself into a Tyrannosaurus Rex

"How do you like me now it took me a while to learn this little trick" he said his voice distorted

Sasuke's sweat dropped and Naruto's mouth dropped open fear written all over his face this wasn't something they expected.

"The looks on your faces tells it all" he let out a thick throaty laugh

Sasuke recovered first throwing a shuriken and Kunai at Rokuro but the attack had little effect against his tough reptilian skin.

"Ha is that all now its my turn!" Rokuro said slapping Sasuke with his tail

"What a Substitution jutsu!" Rokuro Roared as Sasuke turned into Wood.

"No matter I'll deal with you!" He snapped Stepping in front of Naruto who was frozen in fear.

"Oh no what do I do!" Naruto Panicked

"Think have to remember something!" Naruto yelled closing his eyes

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled his eyes blazing with fury

In a puff of smoke there were 20 Naruto's "Alright here we go!" they yelled

"Doesn't matter if there's a hundred of you! Your going down runt!" Rokuro yelled charging Naruto.

"Fire-Style fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled appearing in the air behind Rokuro

"What!" he yelled shocked

Rokuro grinned evilly "I don't think so!" he sang slapping Sasuke with his tail causing him to slam hard into the ground.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled

"Don't worry you'll be joining him" Rokuro roared laughing

"Here's another trick I learned, ever seen a fire breathing dinosaur well your about to!" Rokuro said

Naruto's clones charged Rokuro stomped his foot causing most of them to fall.

"heehaw, here I come" he said charging a Fireball.

* * *

While Naruto's clones distracted Rokuro he grabbed Sasuke and hid. Rokuro successfully defeated all of Naruto's clone and noticed that the real one and Sasuke was missing

" You can run but you can't hide." he roared

"This is bad! What do we do Sasuke?" Naruto said his voice low but filled with panic

"Don't worry I'll think of something." Sasuke hissed

"Come out where ever you are don't you want to play." Rokuro yelled

"Shit! didn't see this one coming"


	7. Chapter 7

**Amnesia ch. 7**

* * *

Sasuke cursed at himself mentally, he hadn't thought the mission completely through. Naruto wasn't ready for a mission like this one. If he was correct then Rokuro wouldn't be able to hold his transformation jutsu for long because he need to maintain high levels of chakra for such a large form.

Rokuro stomped around a bit trying to find Sasuke and Naruto, but he was tiring quickly.

"Damn it this form is to difficult to maintain so I'll just have to go with plan B!" Rokuro though to himself a evil smile plastered on his face.

There was a loud explosion and screams, Naruto and Sasuke froze in their spot they emerged from their hiding spot to see that part of the village was on fire. Naruto ran towards the town

"Naruto wait it's a trap!" Sasuke said running after him.

"Heh wasn't that fun sound Ka boom!" Rokuro said motioning his arms in a circular motion

"You bastard these people didn't deserve this, what did they ever do!" Naruto snarled his voice dripping with venom.

"Your going to pay for this!" Naruto yelled

"Oh Yeah runt!" Rokuro laughed

"Yeah you called me weak, you hurt innocent people I'll show you I'm not" Naruto Said

"Oh you and what army!" Rokuro yelled

"Shadow Clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled as over a hundred clones appeared surrounding them both

"This army!" they yelled in unison.

Rokuro's sweat dropped "Doesn't mean a thing I'm still going to kill you!" he sneered

"Oh yeah I like to see you try! Naruto yelled

"Be careful what you wish for." Rokuro said his voice low and dangerous.

"Transform!" he said turning back into a dinosaur but this time he was a Velociraptor

"How you like me now?" he asked his voice had an annoying pitch that made Naruto flinch

Rokuro took in a sharp intake of breath before letting out a loud screech. Causing Naruto to cover his ears. Rokuro charged forward leaping on one of his clones hoping it was the real one. The clone disappeared and Rokuro hissed in frustration.

"Sasuke watched as Naruto's clones quickly tired out Rokuro but he wasn't going down easy.

"Uh Sasuke I could really use the help!" Naruto yelled as Rokuro changed into a different dinosaur this time he was a Stegosaurus.

"A little known fact about me you see I can change into any dinosaur or animal I want to without using too much chakra. However the bigger the form the less time I can stay that way." Rokuro said killing more of Naruto's clones.

Sasuke may have been right about Rokuro not being able to maintain larger forms due to the amount of chakra they took. He didn't see the fact that Rokuro could change easily at will when ever one form tired out.

Sasuke threw a windmill shuriken cutting off Rokuro's tail. Causing him to roar in pain

"You Bastard You cut off my tail!" Rokuro yelled thrashing in pain

"I'll make you pay for that!" he growled.

Sasuke ran forward kicking him into the air.

"Lion's Barrage!" Sasuke yelled knocking Rokuro unconscious.

Naruto slumped to the ground shaking "I thought I was a goner!" He sighed Sasuke walked forward offering his hand to help the blonde up. Naruto stood up and winced he remembered something.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain somebody." Sasuke said his words venomous and hate clear in his eyes.

Naruto flinched he started at Sasuke fear evident on his face.

"Hey are you listening to me? I said we should get going" Sasuke said slightly annoyed

Naruto just nodded looking downward "What was that a fragment of memory, if so those eyes filled with such hatred. Could he really have been that way?" Naruto thought walking behind Sasuke who glanced behind himself every now and then to see Naruto falling behind.

"Don't fall behind." Sasuke ordered his words a little more harsh than tended. Naruto visibly flinched.

"Sorry." He sighed.

* * *

It had taken them a day or so but they had gotten back to the Leaf Village and handed Rokuro over to the Ambu officers.

Naruto had never been more glad to be home safe and sound.

"That was quite the adventure." He sighed looking at his ceiling sighing turning over on his side

"I wonder if I truly Saved Sasuke like he said, right now I don't have all the answers to my past but that memory makes me wonder if I want to remember the pass." Naruto frowned

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain somebody." Naruto shuddered

"Those eyes filled with so much hatred"


	8. Chapter 8

Amnesia Ch.8

Naruto's Dream

"Its all your fault!" a voice sad filled with venom and hatred it caused Naruto to shiver.

"Who's There?" he asked

"Who I am is not important but we will meet very soon" the voice said

"At least tell me you name and what the heck is my fault!" he snapped

the Shadows shifted angrily swirling and forming into a shadow of himself standing there with red eyes.

"You've caused that poor boy to suffer so much." Shadow said walking around Naruto

"who...what are you talking about?" Naruto asked confused

"How can you have forgotten that boy when he clearly thinks so much of you." the Shadow said draping an arm around Naruto.

"lets see why don't you take a look!" it said motioning causing the shadows to swirl like a cinematic scene."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain somebody."

"you...mean Sasuke!" Naruto said fear clear in his voice

"you've destroyed that boy's reality his life's mission for revenge look at him now." the Shadow said motioning for the picture to change showing a very drunk Sasuke who was very angry.

"Damn Naruto if it wasn't for him I would have already killed the man who ruined my life I would have restored my clan." Sasuke growled throwing a glass causing it to shatter upon impact on the wall.

"You see because of you the darkness in that boy is slowly eating away at him and soon he'll be back to the way he was the way he was meant to be full of hated. after all its what keeps him going." the shadow whispered

"Your lying Sasuke said I changed him for the better?" Naruto spat dangerously

"Did you because he never messes up on a mission look what happen three days ago he was hurt because of you!" the shadow said swirling violently around Naruto.

"Shut up!" Naruto rushed towards the shadow intent on punching it but his fist just went through."

"What...The...?" Naruto said trying to pull his arm back but the shadows held on tight yanking him forward.

"Temper, Temper don't get mad at me your the one who's messing up his life." the shadow dispersed

(Scene changed)

"where am I now?" Naruto asked he was no longer in a dark room filled with shadows but outside surrounded by building the moon was full but it gave off a eerie red glow coating everything as if it were blood.

"Naruto...why...did you have to ruin everything?" Sasuke said his voice filled with sorrow Naruto looked at him but he couldn't see him clearly.

"Sasuke?" Naruto took a step forward

"Naruto...Why?" Sasuke struggled to speak his voice becoming distorted.

Naruto tentatively stepped forward "Sasuke...I'm" he started pain filled his voice

"Na...ru...to..." Sasuke said his voice sounding distorted Naruto stopped a few feet away from him.

"Sasuke I didn't mean to" he said just as Sasuke's elongated arms reached for him showing him his distorted face his eyes were glowing blood red and his face was contorted showing sharp teeth.

"Naruto I hate you!" his demonic like voice sounded echoing he reached out for Naruto to choke him.

Naruto struggled clawing at the hands around his neck he wasn't strong enough

"Ahhhhhh" Naruto yelled as he rolled over and fell on the floor with a thump.

"it was just a dream!" Naruto sighed still shaking

Naruto shakily got off the floor his throat felt raw he decided to go take a look still feeling the insane Sasuke hands.

Naruto gasped as he saw that his neck was red "it was a dream wasn't it?" he whispered his heart skipped a beat as he felt fear pool into his stomach.

Naruto turned around and looked in his room nobody was there but the darkness in the room seem to shift or was it just his eyes playing tricks on him.

* * *

Sasuke was walking from Tsunade's office when he saw a very pale looking Naruto hid his way.

"Hey Naruto." Sasuke said

"Morning." Naruto said looking at the ground

"We've got a mission coming up with Kakashi and Sakura" Sasuke said watching Naruto shift uncomfortably

"You all right?" he question

"Oh...Uh...yeah mission coming up got it!" Naruto said running off towards Tsunade's office.

"well that was weird what up with him?" Sasuke wondered

"is it me or did he seem a little shaken up?"


End file.
